


A Psychopath Is Better Than No Path

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Killing, Smut, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, fucked up family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: So a Facebook memory triggered this thingOriginal post: Gonna go a little weird here but what else is new... I'm absolutely loving that the new Leatherface, played by Sam Strike, is attractive AF! Psycho yes, but apparently I like that too 😝 I've always had a soft spot for Leatherface but now...dayum 😍 (Freddy is my man, but that's cuz he's hilarious, sorry bout the face brahh Lmao... & It's the same with my friend and her love of Jason, he's pretty much a slimy rock Lmfao and ew)Leatherface already caught some tough breaks but this back story hit me hard in the feels...so combine that with my warped sense of attraction, AND the fact that I already hardcore crush on characters who kill people... Once that chainsaw came out I was 100% like YAASS boy get it!  😍
Relationships: Leatherface | Jedidiah Sawyer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Psychopath Is Better Than No Path

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Leatherface 2017

Rebecca wakes up bound by one arm with a tight cuff to long chain running length of the ceiling in a dark, dirty basement. She quickly runs the across the whole thing realizing she cannot reach anything, and there's really not much even in sight. All the tugging and wiggling of the cuff is not doing her any good either. Beyond scared and barely able to keep her wits about her she backs up against the wall and just cries. 

What she assumes is hours later, by the fact that the sun has set, a light appears from up a staircase all the way across the far side of the room. Suddenly there's movement in the darkness. Rebecca begins to scream.

A woman's voice comes from the top of the stairs "Ain't no use in screamin darlin, ain't nothin round here for miles... And don't frighten my boy, he's just dropping off some table scraps, you keep up that screaming though and those'll stop too"

A figure comes up close, wearing what looks like a latex Halloween mask, he drops a plate and scurries back up the stairs; Rebecca is left again in near total darkness, only a tiny bit of moonlight shining in a very dirty window off in the distance.

This carries on for what Rebecca thinks is about a week... she's unsure of actual time because her weakened state has caused her to black out more than a couple times, only to awake again still trapped in a nightmare.

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs slams, waking her from a dead sleep, a sleep she didn't even realize she managed to slip in to... What looks to be that same figure rushes in, slamming things about on a work bench off in the farthest corner "Hello?" She calls out quietly... A grunt comes from the corner. "Ca-can you help me...p-please?!" As he moves towards her she can see he's not wearing the _mask_. 

A quiet and slightly startled "oh" escapes her lips as she stares at his face; It's scarred, crudely stitched and seemingly held together with a leather and metal contraption... something that looks like he maybe made it himself... But despite all that he seems kind to Rebecca, it's in his eyes...  
_& He's kinda cute too_ she thinks to slightly delirious self...

Again she pleads "Can you help me? Please... I... I don't know what these people want from me... I..." She pulls on the chain inching closer to him, but he backs away quickly. "It's o- it's ok, I won't hurt you... Can you-can you help me?" He shakes his head no, staring at the floor. "Could... Could you bring me some water? please? I'm not- I'm not doing so good down here." 

He turns and leaves, returning a while later with a pitcher of water and a plate of food, actual food, not scraps. As he places it down in front of her he presses his pointer finger to his lips making a very quiet shushing noise. Rebecca is so hungry she practically pounces on the plate, scarfing it down and chugging the water. 

"Boy! What you doing down there?!" echos from the stairs. He runs away fast.

On his next visit, a few nights later, her brings her some sweet tea, what looks like stew meat and a couple biscuits. He sits over at the work bench just patiently waiting on the empty dishes...  
"Do you... Can you talk?" she asks between bites... He just kind of grunts.... "I'm... I'm sorry" she adds.

He rummages around the work bench, grabbing some old papers and he gestures to them with a pencil.  
"Oh...ok... Well, what's your name then?"  
On the note he writes something, scribbles it out, and writes something else...  
He turns the page for her to see:

~~Jedidiah~~ Jackson 

"Well Jackson, I'm Rebecca... But you can call me Becca... Well, um you know what I mean." What sounds like a chuckle sneaks from his lips as he winces in pain. They sit around for a while just asking and answering questions... Before long they both hear movement upstairs, she glaces angrily at the ceiling, as he quickly grabs the dishes and runs back upstairs.

Rebecca hasn't seen Jackson in more than a couple days, it's starting to really bother her... being held against your will, locked in a basement is torture enough, but constantly being alone is goddamn unbearable. She just keeps waking up to food scraps and water here and there, missing any interaction with anyone for that matter.

So when someone descend the stairs while she's actually awake she feels a tiny bit excited... Unfortunately for her it isn't Jackson... A woman approaches. Rebecca stares at her apprehensively. The woman quickly places a clip on the chain, trapping Rebecca up close to the wall "Not a word girlie, I'm in no mood for it" Rebecca recognizes the voice as Jacksons mom, Verna. She straps Rebecca's other hand above her head, shoves a gag in her mouth, and strips her of all her clothes. Verna proceedes to hose Rebecca down, crudely, with mostly freezing water. When she's done she frees Rebeccas one hand, throws some clothes at her, and heads back upstairs; Leaving the clip on the chain and Rebecca no where the roam. As soon as the woman is out of sight, Rebecca quickly pulls the gag from her mouth, and slips into a ratty dress from the clothing pile, leaving the one strap hanging free with no way to get it over her bound arm.

It's about 3 more days before she finally receives another visit from Jackson. First thing she does is beg him to remove the clip on the chain, desperate to stretch her legs and walk about a bit, which she immediately does "It's the little things that make things more bearable here...like seeing you..." He shoots her a puzzled look, and when she realizes she said that out loud she quickly she adds "...and food! Thank you for this Jackson!" With that she dives in to the huge turkey leg he brought for her. 

For a bit they just sit there in a somewhat comfortable silence, which Rebecca inevitably breaks... "Jackson... You uh... You seem like a good guy... can't you just umm, just undo the strap, and... and if they catch me, I- I won't tell them it was you..? Please, Jackson..? Help me."  
He grabs some papers and writes frantically...

I can't  
messed up ~~with Lizzy~~  
Mommas mad  
I HAVE to prove myself

"What? Who is Lizzy?! Nevermind, That doesn't even matter ...Jackson, you _can_ help me! Just let me go and run yourself! Let me go and come with me!"  
Jackson just stares at his feet until a loud noise happens upstairs and he takes off...

Rebecca is awoken a few nights later by a lot of yelling coming from upstairs, she can't make out words but it's several voices and they sound pissed. It all ends with a door slamming and a vehicle taking off. A few minutes later the lights flick on and Rebecca can see Jacksons boots coming down the stairs.

He sit on a chair close to her and she can see his face is all bloody, she's assuming from the altercation she heard upstairs. She quickly grabs a rag and starts cleaning him up. Trying to turn him towards the light she slips and falls into his lap, he catches her with one hand behind her back. Neither of them move, they just stare at eachother for a while. Jarringly he leans forward, pressing his lips to hers... His facial contraption hurts her, causing Rebecca to winces and pull away. He stares at the floor discouraged, but she can feel him not wanting to let go as his grip tightens slightly on her lower back.

"Can... Can this come off?" She lightly touches to the contraption. He shrugs his shoulders but nods yes; She moves straddling his legs and reaches behind his head to remove the muzzle. As soon as she does his lips eagerly meet hers again. She gently places her free hand on his face, being sure not to cause any more pain, and kisses back passionately.

She can feel him growing underneath her; She hikes her dress up and guides his hand to meet her warmth. He growls like an animal, before stopping and whispering "I can't." Just hearing his voice brings a smile to her face, she kisses his lips "Yes, you can." she moans in to his mouth.  
"I- I- I... don't know what I might do to you... I can't trust me."  
"I trust you." she whispers back as she reaches for his pants, he moves her hand away and swiftly yanks them down, barely even lifting up from the seat. She hovers above him for a moment, reaching behind her and taking him in to her free hand, as she gives him a few strokes, he again growls, loud.

She lifts herself with her chained arm and eases herself down on to him with a quiet moan. As she works her hips, she wraps her free arm around his back, again using her chained arm she pulls herself up and down, slowly riding him. Quickly he wraps his arms around her, pulling her down, burying himself deep inside her as his hips buck up hungrily. A loud moan escapes her lips, and he frantically moves to cover her mouth. "Shh shh shh" is all he can muster with panting breaths. She quiets and steadies her breaths and he drops his hand. As her thighs begin to quake, and her body pulses she screams out "oh god!" His hand moves again but tightens around her throat this time, Rebecca's free hand claws at his grip, as his hips carry on with a brutal pace.

"Jack-Jackson! You're... You're hurting me!" Quickly he drops his hands, and shoves her off of him, cowering backwards, and falling from the chair "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he nearly cries between hitching breaths.

With the force from the shove Rebecca would have hit the floor but the tension in the chain causes her to bounce back up, popping her shoulder out of the socket. She almost starts to cry but the look of sheer heartache in Jacksons face causes her to neglect her own pain.

"Ohh Jackson, it's ok, I'm ok" she strokes the side of his face comfortingly. "I... I didn't hurt you?" Rebecca's hesitation causes him to cringe, and in anger he throws the chair across the room. Fear grips her for a moment, "No Jackson no, my neck, my throat is fine..." He looks up somewhat relieved. "I- I am hurt tho, when I fell, it hurt my shoulder, If... If you could undo my restraint and... and fix my arm... I... I could take care of you too" she says with a sly smile as she grabs ahold of the noticable chub he's trying to contain in his pants... his eyes open wide. 

He scurries over to the work bench and returns with a key, undoing the cuff. She reaches instinctively to rub at her very sore wrist, bringing her arm down slightly, and unexpectedly popping her shoulder back in to place "FUCK!" she shouts in pain. "Becca! Becca! You **HAVE** to be quiet! Do you know what my brothers, or my mother would do to you?!" She tries to ignore that comment and walks him back to her make shift bed... (a few stacked pallets with a dirty blanket strewn on top, so she can kind of sleep without her arm constantly going numb)

She pushes him down and shimmies his pants back off "Shhh" She whispers as she runs her tongue down the length of his shaft, his head immediately dropping back with a stifled moan. As she parts her lips around the head of his cock, he bucks his hips up, the abrupt motion causing her to gag. "Eeeeasy" she whispers. She works her mouth up and down, briefly stopping to twirl her tongue against the slit while lapping up the precum that came along with it. When she takes him down deep, his grunts grow louder and louder. "Fuckin Christ!" she hears as his muscles tense and the hot liquid hits the back of her throat. She swallows it down, and as she wipes the rest of the mess from her face she's pulled backwards, hard, by her hair.

"You fuckin little whore! Takin advantage of my innocent baby?!" Verna hits her, knocking her to the ground. Jackson yanks up his pants and tries to stop her "Momma no!" Verna back hands him. "Don't you _momma_ me after you took up with this little tramp!"

"Boys!" His mother yells as his brothers appear. One holds him back, as the other fights Rebecca back in to her restraints. "Don't you fuckin touch her!" She can hear Jackson yelling from the other side of the room.

"Jackson! Help me! Help me Jackson please! Get me out of here! Come with me! Come with me, I'll take care of you! Just help me!" Rebecca pleas and cries.

"Jackson?!" Verna says with a surprised chuckle "Oh dear boy, you know you're not Jackson anymore honey... *She caresses his face* And _I know_ that you know this bitch is a liar! You should just kill her Jed! Ain't nobody ever gonna love someone with a face like that! She's just using you, you sweet boy. Using you to get away. Kill her Jed! Kill her!"

Verna presses the chainsaw to his chest until he takes it in his hands, and she places his mask back over his face... the mask Rebecca thought was a Halloween mask, she can now see is stitched together human faces... She screams at the top of her lungs as the chainsaw starts to rev... "Jackson! Jackson no! This isn't you! This is your mom! She's crazy! She's fuckin crazy! You're-" the chainsaw rips in to Rebecca's stomach, tearing her to shreds, her upper torso left dangling by the wrist still connected to the chain. 

Drayton pipes up in an aggravated tone "Well damnit Momma! Why'd ya gotta go get Jed all fired up for?! And tell him to go kill her off?! Ya nearly gotted what ya wanted, now we gotta go git us a 'nother bitch fixin to make us some younguns"


End file.
